OS RobinAce
by TrefleV
Summary: Tout commence par une porte ouverte, et un demi-tour élégant. "Bonjour." Ace est de passage et vient sur le Merry...


Trois coups bruyants raisonnèrent contre la porte.

« Toc toc toc, devinez qui est là !

- Tu veux dire _Boum boum boum, attention c'est moi_, marmonna Zoro, néanmoins avec un sourire.

- Je vais ouvrir, puisque personne ne semble décidé. »

Robin se leva pour tourner la clé dans la serrure. Un beau jeune homme brun au visage harmonieux parsemé de tâches de rousseurs s'offrit à sa vue. Elle l'avait apparemment tiré de son admiration de leur drapeau, puisqu'en remarquant sa présence, il effectua un demi-tour pour lui faire face et, en passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, il lui sourit.

« Bonjour. »

Il émanait de lui un charme à tomber par terre. En lui rendant son sourire avec son calme légendaire, Robin l'invita à entrer.

« ACE ! Ouais c'est trop bien ! Sanji, prépare la bouffe, on va fêter ca ! s'exclama le capitaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Nami une fois les salutations passées.

- Notre équipage a fait escale à une île pas loin, alors je suis parti pêcher. Et je suis tombé sur vous ! rit-il en feignant le désespoir.

- C'est trop coool ! apprécia son frère sous les acquiescements de ses amis. Du coup, tu passeras la nuit avec nous ! »

(***)

(et a partir de la, ca colle avec la chanson "Tear of an angel- Nightcore")

A la fin de la soirée- en début de matinée, pour être plus précis- chacun était écroulé sur le pont, assommé par l'alcool, les coups généreusement distribués par Nami ou la fatigue. Seul Ace tenait encore debout, plus par nécessité que par réelle volonté- il n'arrivait pas à trouver de place pour se positionner confortablement et de façon propice au sommeil.

« Tu veux que je te montre le dortoir ? proposa Robin, le faisant sursauter. Les autres vont rester dans un semi-coma quelques heures, si tu veux te reposer, c'est le moment. »

Le jeune homme la suivit sans brocher, la remerciant simplement quand elle lui eut indiqué la salle de bain et le dortoir. Le laissant seul, elle alla a son tour se mettre en pyjama- constitué d'un vieux t-shirt et un leggins, contrairement a ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Sanji- et s'allongea sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de défaire les couvertures, la nuit étant assez chaude comme ca. Elle ferma les yeux, se détendant lentement, quand un bruit sourd la tira de ses pensées. Se redressant vivement, elle détermina immédiatement l'origine du bruit. Logique, puisque le visage du responsable était étalé a moins d'un mètre de son lit. Celui-ci se redressa avec un sourire d'excuse, sous le regard amusé de l'archéologue. Ils mirent quelques secondes à se rendre compte que dans sa chute, la serviette entourant sa taille avait imité son propriétaire et gisait au sol, quelque peu éloignée d'Ace. Avec un petit rire, Robin fit éclore un bras pour tendre l'objet à Ace qui s'en saisit sans manifester la moindre trace de gêne.

« Merci. Dis, Zoro aurait pas des vêtements de rechange ? »

La question sembla étonner la brune et il s'empressa d'expliquer, un sourire gêné au visage.

« C'est que, mes vêtements sont tombés dans l'eau quand je me lavais, et en voulant les sécher, j'y suis... peut être allé un peu trop fort. Et Zoro est bien le seul à faire approximativement ma taille...

- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais fouillé dans les affaires des garçons... Mais son sac est là-bas, pointa-t-elle un lit, tu peux chercher. »

Pendant qu'il cherchait, elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler un peu. Enfin, son dos en tout cas, puisqu'il était tourné vers le tas de tissus... Elle sembla un instant fascinée par son tatouage, avant de s'interroger sur l'origine de son chapeau. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions spirituelles, son cerveau fourmillant de théories, qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Ace s'était retourné et la fixait avec intensité. Bon, surtout parce qu'elle le dévisageait depuis environ une minute et qu'il commençait à être nerveux.

« Un problème ?

- Pardon ? se réveilla-t-elle. Ah, non ! Je me demandais juste d'où venait ton chapeau.

- Des idées ?

- Plein. Mais après tout, ca n'a rien d'urgent. »

Le jeune homme sourit pour toute réponse. Un beau sourire, remarqua Robin, vivant. C'était ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus chez le frère de son ami : il était vivant. Dans sa manière de voir les choses, Ace était comme un phénix, une licorne, ou quelque créature immortelle peu importe sa volonté. A la vision d'un Ace ailé et avec une corne sur le front, la brune étouffa un petit rire. L'autre ne dit rien, habitué à la sérénité et au sourire de Robin- un sourire dont elle avait le secret, qui détenait tous les secrets, qui les cherchait, qui était un secret à lui tout seul.

Sans réfléchir- leur famille n'était pas réputée pour méditer avant d'agir- il se leva, encore en serviette, et s'approcha du lit de Robin. Celle-ci ne broncha pas, le suivant du regard, le laissant faire lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

Ils ne s'aimaient peut être pas- rien n'était moins sur que leur amour réciproque. Mais là, au clair de lune, seuls dans un dortoir rempli de lits, ils n'avaient pas pensé, laissant leurs corps agir à leur place, l'esprit embrumé, concentrés sur l'autre et en même temps si loin.

(***)

Et je préfère m'arrêter la, avant de tout gâcher ! Alors ? =)


End file.
